falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBoSKnightCaptainCade.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBoSKnightCaptainCade.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Concerned -1 A Кажется, капитан ждет твоего отчета. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos201 BoS201 000A7D01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001BE525 FormID 001BE526 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001BE526_1.xwm 03/20/2015 04:29 1426800596 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoS201_BoS201Greetings_001BE526_1 001BE526_1 N Concerned -1 A Разве тебе не нужно сейчас слушать речь старейшины Мэксона? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos201 BoS201 000A7D01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001BE525 FormID 001BE527 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001BE527_1.xwm 03/20/2015 04:32 1426800721 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoS201_BoS201Greetings_001BE527_1 001BE527_1 N Concerned -1 A Я проведу экзамен после того, как поговоришь с Дансом и старейшиной Мэксоном. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos201 BoS201 000A7D01 FFFFFFFF FormID 001BE525 FormID 001BE528 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001BE528_1.xwm 03/20/2015 04:34 1426800841 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoS201_BoS201Greetings_001BE528_1 001BE528_1 N Столько солдат пострадало. Сколько погибших. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 0014AAC3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0014AAC3_1.xwm 09/17/2014 00:46 1410889584 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__0014AAC3_1 0014AAC3_1 N Нам на каждом шагу вставляли палки в колеса. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 001921B5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001921B5_1.xwm 09/17/2014 00:46 1410889619 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__001921B5_1 001921B5_1 N Столько солдат пострадало. Столько погибших... Положение тяжелое. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 001921B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001921B6_1.xwm 07/08/2014 03:42 1404765725 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__001921B6_1 001921B6_1 N 00 A1a Медицинский протокол, доклад рыцаря-капитана Кейда. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_1.xwm 03/02/2015 04:24 1425245066 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_1 001AC5C9_1 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 A1b Вместе со скриптором Нерией я изучил тела синтов, найденные нашими разведчиками. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_2.xwm 04/24/2015 07:28 1429835291 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_2 001AC5C9_2 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 A1c Мы еще не смогли поймать ни одного синта, полностью похожего на человека, но даже старые модели выглядят невероятно продвинутыми. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_3.xwm 03/02/2015 04:26 1425245201 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_3 001AC5C9_3 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 A1d Очевидно, что Институт - самая технологически продвинутая организация из всех, что нам встречались, и поэтому они крайне опасны. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_4.xwm 03/02/2015 04:28 1425245324 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_4 001AC5C9_4 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 A1e Я передал все полученные нами данные пилоту-капитану Келсу. Кроме того, я рекомендовал ему разработать эффективные меры по борьбе с этими синтами. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_5.xwm 03/02/2015 04:30 1425245458 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_5 001AC5C9_5 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 A1f К сожалению, не знаю, поможет ли нам все это, ведь, скорее всего, главный враг - это человекоподобные синты, уже проникшие в наши ряды. Player Default NPCMKnightCaptainCade HolotapesQuest 001AC5BD 00000 BoSCadeHolotape FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade BoSKnightCaptainCade HumanRace FormID 001AC5C9 5 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC5C9_6.xwm 03/02/2015 04:35 1425245706 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom HolotapesQuest__001AC5C9_6 001AC5C9_6 N SOMDialogue2D_Holotape 00 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Хорошо. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0013603B 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001360A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001360A5_1.xwm 06/18/2014 01:42 1403030530 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__001360A5_1 001360A5_1 N 00 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Ясно. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0013603B 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001360A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001360A6_1.xwm 06/18/2014 01:42 1403030557 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__001360A6_1 001360A6_1 N 00 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Хорошо. Прошу меня извинить. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0013603B 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001360A7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001360A7_1.xwm 06/18/2014 01:42 1403030572 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__001360A7_1 001360A7_1 N 00 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Дай знать, если передумаешь. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0013603B 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001360A8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001360A8_1.xwm 06/18/2014 01:42 1403030545 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__001360A8_1 001360A8_1 N patient just told you they aren't in pain 00 A2a Замечательно. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerNotInjuredGroup FormID 000C03CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C03CC_1.xwm 01/24/2015 00:06 1422032809 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000C03CC_1 000C03CC_1 N patient just told you they aren't in pain 00 A3a Хорошо. Надеюсь, так будет и дальше. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerNotInjuredGroup FormID 000C03CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C03CD_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:00 1422039645 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000C03CD_1 000C03CD_1 N patient just told you they aren't in pain 00 A4a Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerNotInjuredGroup FormID 000C03CE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C03CE_1.xwm 01/24/2015 00:09 1422032948 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000C03CE_1 000C03CE_1 N medical examination / Puzzled 00 A6a Хм, кажется, все в порядке, но... Так, стоп... Да, придется вправлять. Приступим. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsSmallGroup FormID 0005FCCC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCCC_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:48 1422042483 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCCC_1 0005FCCC_1 N medical examination 00 A7a Мда, бывает и хуже. Надо бы тебя зашить, пока заражение не началось. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsSmallGroup FormID 0005FCCA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCCA_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:49 1422042559 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCCA_1 0005FCCA_1 N medical examination 00 A8a Синяки и царапины, только и всего. Но, думаю, лучше их все-таки обработать. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsSmallGroup FormID 0005FCC9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCC9_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:50 1422042610 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCC9_1 0005FCC9_1 N examining a patient 00 A10a Да у тебя серьезные повреждения, солдат. Я немедленно обработаю твои раны. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0017D107 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D107_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:53 1422050027 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D107_1 0017D107_1 N 00 A11a Тебе повезло, что ты еще с нами. Я приведу тебя в порядок. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0017D108 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D108_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:54 1422050060 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D108_1 0017D108_1 N examining a patient / Thinking 00 A12a Глубокие порезы, колотые раны, мышечные спазмы в глазах из-за сильного стресса... Да, пора тебя подлатать. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0005FCC8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCC8_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:36 1422045387 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCC8_1 0005FCC8_1 N medical examination / Thinking 00 A13a Хм... На переломы - шины, на ожоги - гель, и швы придется наложить. Начнем, пожалуй... Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0005FCC7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCC7_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:51 1422042690 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCC7_1 0005FCC7_1 N medical examination / Surprised 00 A14a Ну надо же, сколько крови. Придется срочно оперировать. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0005FCC6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCC6_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:51 1422042716 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCC6_1 0005FCC6_1 N 00 A15a Ох... серьезно тебе досталось, но, думаю, мы поставим тебя на ноги. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorCureWoundsLarge FormID 0017D106 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D106_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:54 1422050082 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D106_1 0017D106_1 N 00 A17a Я бы с радостью тебе помог, солдат... но медикаменты стоят крышек, и мы все должны внести свой вклад. Приказ Мэксона. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorCureWoundsNoMoney FormID 0017D102 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D102_1.xwm 08/18/2014 04:17 1408310232 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D102_1 0017D102_1 N Apologetic 00 A18a Я могу тебя подлатать, но мне надо чем-то покрывать расходы, а у тебя не хватает крышек. Что еще тебя беспокоит? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsNoMoney FormID 0005FBAB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBAB_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:34 1422045276 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBAB_1 0005FBAB_1 N Apologetic 00 A19a У тебя серьезные повреждения. И совсем нет крышек. Извини. Может, чем-нибудь еще тебе помочь? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsNoMoney FormID 0005FB8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FB8F_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:32 1422045126 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FB8F_1 0005FB8F_1 N Apologetic 00 A20a Я бы с радостью тебе помог, но мне надо чем-то покрывать расходы, а у тебя не хватает крышек. Чем еще могу служить? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038B 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureWoundsNoMoney FormID 0017D0FB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0FB_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:33 1422045237 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0FB_1 0017D0FB_1 N 00 B2a Хорошо. Береги себя, солдат. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 0017D0D2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D2_1.xwm 08/18/2014 04:38 1408311499 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0D2_1 0017D0D2_1 N 00 B3a Отлично. Будь осторожнее, паладин... Мы бы не хотели тебя потерять. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 0017D0D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D4_1.xwm 08/18/2014 04:39 1408311565 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0D4_1 0017D0D4_1 N 00 B4a Отлично. Будь осторожнее, рыцарь... Мы бы не хотели тебя потерять. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 0017D0D3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D3_1.xwm 08/18/2014 04:38 1408311532 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0D3_1 0017D0D3_1 N 00 B5a Хорошо. Смотри не погибни, а то все мои старания пропадут даром. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 0005FB99 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FB99_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FB99_1 0005FB99_1 N 00 B6a В следующий раз будь осторожнее, хорошо? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 000AC87A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000AC87A_1.xwm 01/17/2015 01:57 1421434669 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000AC87A_1 000AC87A_1 N 00 B7a Тогда до свидания. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorPlayerJustHealedGroup FormID 000AC87B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000AC87B_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:46 1422038772 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000AC87B_1 000AC87B_1 N 00 B9a Без проблем. Если что-то понадобится, обращайся. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0007935E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0007935E_1.xwm 08/18/2014 04:04 1408309464 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0007935E_1 0007935E_1 N played asked for help, then changed his mind 00 B11a Что ж, до встречи. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorBaseGoodbyes FormID 0005FB8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FB8D_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:42 1422038572 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FB8D_1 0005FB8D_1 N played asked for help, then changed his mind 00 B12a Хорошо. В случае чего - обращайся. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorBaseGoodbyes FormID 000C039D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C039D_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:43 1422038592 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C039D_1 000C039D_1 N played asked for help, then changed his mind 00 B13a Вот и хорошо. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C038A 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorBaseGoodbyes FormID 000C039E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C039E_1.xwm 01/24/2015 02:54 1422042879 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C039E_1 000C039E_1 N examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal 00 X1a Хорошо. Следи за своим здоровьем. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C038C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C038C_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:00 1422036038 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C038C_1 000C038C_1 N seeing signs of radiation sickness 00 X3a Скопления крови в деснах. Признаки анемии. Да, пора тобой заняться. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureRadsGroup FormID 0005FBA4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBA4_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:10 1422043832 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBA4_1 0005FBA4_1 N seeing signs of radiation sickness 00 X4a Хорошо. Давай тебя промоем. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureRadsGroup FormID 000C038E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C038E_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:22 1422044568 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C038E_1 000C038E_1 N seeing signs of radiation sickness 00 X5a Мы тебя почистим, не переживай. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureRadsGroup FormID 000C038F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C038F_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:23 1422048227 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C038F_1 000C038F_1 N Apologetic 00 X8a Тебе не хватает крышек на оплату. Извини. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000BDA74 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000BDA74_1.xwm 01/24/2015 03:12 1422043946 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000BDA74_1 000BDA74_1 N Apologetic 00 X9a Мы можем тебя почистить, но у тебя не хватает крышек на лечение. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C0650 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C0650_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:49 1422049781 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C0650_1 000C0650_1 N Apologetic 00 X10a У тебя явные проблемы со здоровьем, но не хватает средств на мои услуги. Я могу помочь тебе чем-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0389 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C0651 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C0651_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:51 1422049861 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C0651_1 000C0651_1 N examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems 00 Y1a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Замечательно. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C039C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C039C_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:10 1422036627 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C039C_1 000C039C_1 N treating someone's chem addiction 00 Y3a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Эта проблема встречается гораздо чаще, чем ты думаешь. Давай от нее избавимся. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace DoctorCureAddictionGroup FormID 0017D10A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D10A_1.xwm 01/24/2015 05:00 1422050416 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D10A_1 0017D10A_1 N curing patient's chem addiction 00 Y7a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Ты явно под чем-то. Я помогу тебе очистить организм. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureAddictionGroup FormID 0005FB96 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FB96_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:38 1422049102 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FB96_1 0005FB96_1 N curing patient's chem addiction 00 Y8a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Да, плохо тебе. Надо прочистить организм. Потом будет сильно жечь, ясно? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureAddictionGroup FormID 000C0659 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C0659_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:37 1422049077 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C0659_1 000C0659_1 N curing patient's chem addiction 00 Y9a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Сейчас мы тебя прочистим. Ощущения будут не из приятных... Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF DoctorCureAddictionGroup FormID 000C065B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C065B_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:39 1422049185 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C065B_1 000C065B_1 N Apologetic 00 Y11a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Мне очень жаль. Лечение стоит денег, а у тебя не хватает крышек. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FB97 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FB97_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:43 1422049381 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FB97_1 0005FB97_1 N Apologetic 00 Y12a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Я могу помочь, но не бесплатно. Приходи, когда крышки будут. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C065D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C065D_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:43 1422049430 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C065D_1 000C065D_1 N Apologetic 00 Y13a Player Default: Да. Посмотри, что со мной, доктор. Когда достанешь деньги, мы тебе поможем. Лечение зависимостей дорого обходится. Что-нибудь еще? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 000C0388 00000 DoctorMedicineScene02_Exam FFFFFFFF FormID 000C065E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000C065E_1.xwm 01/24/2015 04:44 1422049493 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__000C065E_1 000C065E_1 N warm / Friendly 00 A3a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. Так... чтобы решить проблему, сначала надо понять, в чем она заключается. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0DF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0DF_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:27 1408307257 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0DF_1 0017D0DF_1 N warm / Friendly 00 A4a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. Хорошо, солдат... Я тебе помогу. Рассказывай, что с тобой. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0E0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0E0_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:28 1408307302 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0E0_1 0017D0E0_1 N 00 A5a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. Итак, перечисли все свои симптомы. По очереди. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FBCD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBCD_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBCD_1 0005FBCD_1 N 00 A6a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. Опиши, какие у тебя симптомы. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FBD1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBD1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBD1_1 0005FBD1_1 N 00 A7a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. Что сегодня болит? Я тебя слушаю. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FBD2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBD2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBD2_1 0005FBD2_1 N 00 A8a Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. На что жалуешься? Рассказывай. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6E 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FBD3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FBD3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FBD3_1 0005FBD3_1 N 00 X8a Player Default: Если честно, мне не помешают медикаменты. Без проблем, солдат. Смотри. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6D 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0FD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0FD_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:39 1408307944 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0FD_1 0017D0FD_1 N 00 X9a Player Default: Если честно, мне не помешают медикаменты. Скрипторы пополнили наши запасы... Бери все, что нужно. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6D 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0FE_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:40 1408308027 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0FE_1 0017D0FE_1 N 00 X10a Player Default: Если честно, мне не помешают медикаменты. Думаю, у меня найдутся стимуляторы. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6D 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FCE8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCE8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCE8_1 0005FCE8_1 N 00 X11a Player Default: Если честно, мне не помешают медикаменты. Хорошо, но не перебарщивай с химикатами. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6D 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FCE9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCE9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCE9_1 0005FCE9_1 N 00 X12a Player Default: Если честно, мне не помешают медикаменты. Посмотрим, что у меня есть... Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6D 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FCEA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FCEA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FCEA_1 0005FCEA_1 N 00 Y18a У меня ничего нет, извини. Я просто лечу пациентов. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6C 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00079256 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00079256_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__00079256_1 00079256_1 N 00 Y19a Ничего такого, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать. Лучше поговорим о твоем здоровье. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6C 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00079257 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00079257_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__00079257_1 00079257_1 N 00 Y20a Я не в курсе. Все время уходит на больных и раненых. Если потребуется врачебная помощь, обращайся. Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB6C 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00079258 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00079258_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__00079258_1 00079258_1 N 01 A2a Готово. Что-нибудь еще беспокоит? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB20 00000 DoctorMedicineScene03_AllDone FFFFFFFF FormID 0012FC95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0012FC95_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0012FC95_1 0012FC95_1 N 01 A3a Вот и все. Что-нибудь еще тебя беспокоит? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB20 00000 DoctorMedicineScene03_AllDone FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FC3C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FC3C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FC3C_1 0005FC3C_1 N 01 A4a Все, готово. Еще жалобы есть? Doctor NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericDoctors 0005FB20 00000 DoctorMedicineScene03_AllDone FFFFFFFF FormID 0005FC3D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0005FC3D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGenericDoctors__0005FC3D_1 0005FC3D_1 N Doctor speaking to a patient. / Neutral -1 A Здравствуй еще раз. Я слышал об операции в Форт-Стронг. Тебе нужно обработать раны? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC37D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC37D_1.xwm 03/01/2015 04:27 1425158839 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC37D_1 001AC37D_1 N Doctor speaking to a patient. / Neutral -1 A Должен тебя поздравить. Не думал, что получится уговорить доктора Ли вернуться в Братство. Итак, тебе требуется медицинская помощь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC37E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC37E_1.xwm 03/01/2015 04:27 1425158862 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC37E_1 001AC37E_1 N Doctor speaking to a patient. / Impressed -1 A Проктор Квинлан говорит, что благодарить за восстановление Либерти Прайм нужно тебя. Но ты здесь явно за врачебной помощью. Чем могу служить? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC37F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC37F_1.xwm 03/01/2015 04:29 1425158986 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC37F_1 001AC37F_1 N A close friend was recently revealed to be a traitor. / Somber -1 A Данс? Синт? В голове не укладывается. А ты-то как? Врачебная помощь нужна? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC380 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC380_1.xwm 03/01/2015 04:30 1425159027 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC380_1 001AC380_1 N Doctor addressing a patient. / Neutral -1 A Говорят, тебе удалось разобраться с "Подземкой". Нужно обработать раны? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC641 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC641_1.xwm 03/01/2015 04:31 1425159085 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC641_1 001AC641_1 N Doctor addressing a patient. / Neutral -1 A Здравствуй, паладин. Поздравляю с повышением. Чем могу служить? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC381 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC381_1.xwm 03/02/2015 07:18 1425255495 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC381_1 001AC381_1 N Friendly. / Friendly -1 A Говорят, ты теперь страж. Поздравляю. Ты здесь по делу? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC642 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC642_1.xwm 03/02/2015 07:49 1425257362 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001AC642_1 001AC642_1 N -1 A Рад тебя видеть, рыцарь. Чем могу помочь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F4_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:07 1408306033 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F4_1 0017D0F4_1 N -1 A Рад тебя видеть, паладин. Чем могу помочь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F5_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:07 1408306033 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F5_1 0017D0F5_1 N -1 A Рад тебя видеть, страж. Чем могу помочь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018EAAD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAAD_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:07 1408306033 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0018EAAD_1 0018EAAD_1 N -1 A Насколько неотложная помощь тебе требуется? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F6_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:02 1408305730 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F6_1 0017D0F6_1 N -1 A Чем могу помочь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F7_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:17 1408306659 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F7_1 0017D0F7_1 N -1 A Нужна медицинская помощь, солдат? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F8_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:15 1408306533 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F8_1 0017D0F8_1 N -1 A Тебе чем-нибудь помочь, солдат? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017D0F9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0F9_1.xwm 08/18/2014 03:15 1408306557 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__0017D0F9_1 0017D0F9_1 N -1 A В наше время врача днем с огнем не сыщешь. Позволь, я тебя осмотрю. NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BaseDoctorGenericDialogue FormID 000792DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000792DC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000792DC_1 000792DC_1 N -1 A Если нужна медицинская помощь, могу тебя осмотреть. NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BaseDoctorGenericDialogue FormID 000792DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\000792DB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__000792DB_1 000792DB_1 N -1 A Могу тебя подлатать, если надо. Разумеется, за небольшую плату. NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF BaseDoctorGenericDialogue FormID 00079259 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00079259_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGenericDoctors__00079259_1 00079259_1 N Question 11 (W) A1a Куда направляешься, рыцарь? Тебе еще нужно пройти медосмотр. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B74 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00180BD3_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:17 1408501055 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD3_1 00180BD3_1 N Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Отлично. Я задам тебе ряд медицинских вопросов, а ты постарайся максимально точно на них ответить. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C4 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C6_1.xwm 08/18/2014 01:38 1408300689 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C6_1 0017D0C6_1 N Friendly 01 A1b Первый вопрос. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C4 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C6_2.xwm 08/18/2014 01:42 1408300937 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C6_2 0017D0C6_2 N Question 01 A1c В детстве тебя подвергали длительному радиационному облучению? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: До бомбардировок радиационное облучение было не таким уж частым явлением. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C4 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C6 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C6_3.xwm 08/18/2014 01:43 1408300995 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C6_3 0017D0C6_3 N a bit surprised / Surprised 03 A1a Player Default: До бомбардировок? Что? Погоди, я сверю свои записи. Ты бывший резидент убежища? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0DD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0DD_4.xwm 08/18/2014 02:02 1408302172 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0DD_4 0017D0DD_4 N Friendly 03 A1b Да ты, наверное, здоровее любого здесь на борту. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0DD 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0DD_2.xwm 08/18/2014 01:51 1408301489 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0DD_2 0017D0DD_2 N Friendly 03 A1c Ты уж извини, что я не заметил этого в твоем деле... Просто формальные вопросы... ты же понимаешь. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ладно, второй вопрос. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0DD 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0DD_3.xwm 08/18/2014 01:55 1408301708 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0DD_3 0017D0DD_3 N Friendly 04 A1a BoSCade: Ты уж извини, что я не заметил этого в твоем деле... Просто формальные вопросы... ты же понимаешь. Ладно, второй вопрос. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C2 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0D1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D1_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:01 1408302075 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0D1_1 0017D0D1_1 N Question 04 A1b У тебя бывали инфекционные заболевания? Контакты с лицом, у которого диагностировали инфекционное заболевание? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Ни разу в жизни не приходилось серьезно болеть. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C2 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0D1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D1_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:01 1408302090 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0D1_2 0017D0D1_2 N Friendly 06 A1a Player Default: Отлично, отлично. Третий вопрос... пожалуйста, отвечай честно. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C1 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0CC_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:18 1408303131 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0CC_1 0017D0CC_1 N Question 06 A1b У тебя когда-нибудь были сексуальные отношения с нечеловеком? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Нет, никогда. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0C1 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0CC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0CC_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:26 1408303578 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0CC_2 0017D0CC_2 N Friendly 07 A1a Player Default: Нет, никогда. Отлично. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Последний вопрос. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0BC 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0EB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0EB_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:31 1408303887 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0EB_1 0017D0EB_1 N the thought mildly disgusts you / Disgust 07 B1a Player Default: Они не в моем вкусе. Отлично. Я и сам считаю подобные отношения крайне отвратительными. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Последний вопрос. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0BB 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0D7_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:36 1408304172 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0D7_1 0017D0D7_1 N Amused 07 X1a Player Default: Ну, в колледже была одна очень страшная девчонка... в смысле... это все было на спор, и мне пришлось напиться... Вряд ли этот случай подходит... так что просто поставлю "нет". BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Последний вопрос. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0BA 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0CD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0CD_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:29 1408303791 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0CD_1 0017D0CD_1 N the thought mildly disgusts you / Disgust 07 Y1a Player Default: Это настолько распространено, что пришлось включить этот вопрос в анкету? Ты удивишься, сколько народу из Пустоши отвечает положительно на этот вопрос. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B9 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C9_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:36 1408304162 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C9_1 0017D0C9_1 N 07 Y1b К счастью, Братство считает подобное поведение абсолютно неприемлемым. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B9 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C9_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:33 1408304011 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C9_2 0017D0C9_2 N 07 Y1c Тебе не так много времени довелось провести в Пустоши, так что предположу, что твой ответ - "нет". BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Последний вопрос. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B9 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C9 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C9_3.xwm 10/08/2014 22:08 1412780900 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C9_3 0017D0C9_3 N Friendly 08 A1a Player Default: Отлично. Последний вопрос. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B8 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0FA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0FA_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:39 1408304392 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0FA_1 0017D0FA_1 N Question 08 A1b Ты сможешь выстрелить в противника Братства, независимо от того, является ли он человеком, бывшим человеком или машиной? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Если моя жизнь окажется под угрозой, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить себя. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B8 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0FA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0FA_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:41 1408304500 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0FA_2 0017D0FA_2 N warm / Friendly 09 A1a Player Default: Если моя жизнь окажется под угрозой, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить себя. Ответ приемлемый... и самый распространенный. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Отлично. Все необходимые сведения у меня есть. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0DA_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:54 1408305268 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0DA_1 0017D0DA_1 N Friendly 09 B1a Player Default: Смогу. Без проблем. Отлично. Ты прекрасно впишешься в нашу команду. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Отлично. Все необходимые сведения у меня есть. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B2 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0CF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0CF_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:57 1408305425 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0CF_1 0017D0CF_1 N Friendly 09 X1a Player Default: Наверное. Что ж, сойдет. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Отлично. Все необходимые сведения у меня есть. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B1 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0CB_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:58 1408305509 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0CB_1 0017D0CB_1 N Friendly 09 Y1a Player Default: Это вопрос морали, не так ли? Именно. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B0 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C5_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:48 1408304904 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C5_1 0017D0C5_1 N Friendly 09 Y1b Я считаю, что психологическое здоровье экипажа так же важно, как и физическое. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B0 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C5 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C5_2.xwm 10/08/2014 22:09 1412780997 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C5_2 0017D0C5_2 N Concerned 09 Y1c Любому, кто может замешкаться в бою из-за ложных моральных принципов, явно не место в Братстве. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B0 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C5 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C5_3.xwm 08/18/2014 02:50 1408305026 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C5_3 0017D0C5_3 N Question 09 Y1d Так каков твой ответ? Ты сможешь это сделать? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Если моя жизнь окажется под угрозой, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы защитить себя. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017D0B0 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0017D0C5 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017D0C5_4.xwm 08/18/2014 02:50 1408305043 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017D0C5_4 0017D0C5_4 N Friendly 00 A1a Player Default: Нет, все в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил, док. У меня работа такая. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: А ты молодец. На борту все только о тебе и говорят. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164297 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 0016436D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0016436D_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:01 1423699263 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0016436D_1 0016436D_1 N Friendly 00 B1a Player Default: Лишь чувство удовлетворения от того, что справедливость восторжествовала. С этим я соглашусь. Уничтожение Института - залог светлого будущего для Содружества. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: А ты молодец. На борту все только о тебе и говорят. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164281 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164376 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164376_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:00 1423699240 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164376_1 00164376_1 N Amused 00 X1a Player Default: Что? Ничего не слышу. В ушах звенит. Учитывая обстоятельства, это нормально. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: А ты молодец. На борту все только о тебе и говорят. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164280 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 0016435A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0016435A_1.xwm 02/12/2015 06:58 1423699135 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0016435A_1 0016435A_1 N Concerned 00 Y1a Player Default: Какого рода последствия? Взрыв выбросил в воздух огромное количество радиоактивных частиц... скажем так, больше обычного. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0016427F 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164361 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164361_1.xwm 02/12/2015 06:50 1423698624 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164361_1 00164361_1 N Concerned 00 Y1b Меня интересуют такие симптомы, как размытое зрение, потеря памяти, одышка... все, что кажется тебе серьезным. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Нет, все в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил, док. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0016427F 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164361 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164361_2.xwm 02/12/2015 06:51 1423698688 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164361_2 00164361_2 N Impressed 01 A1a Player Default: У меня работа такая. А ты молодец. На борту все только о тебе и говорят. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Собрать "Прайм" и подвести его прямо к дверям Института... на мой взгляд, это настоящий подвиг. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0016427A 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164368 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164368_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:02 1423699341 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164368_1 00164368_1 N Grateful 02 A1a BoSCade: А ты молодец. На борту все только о тебе и говорят. Собрать "Прайм" и подвести его прямо к дверям Института... на мой взгляд, это настоящий подвиг. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Объединение с минитменами ради уничтожения Института, может, и идет вразрез с принципами Братства, но это необходимо было сделать. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164279 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164372 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164372_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:04 1423699452 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164372_1 00164372_1 N Grateful 03 A1a BoSCade: Собрать "Прайм" и подвести его прямо к дверям Института... на мой взгляд, это настоящий подвиг. Объединение с минитменами ради уничтожения Института, может, и идет вразрез с принципами Братства, но это необходимо было сделать. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Как бы то ни было, раз ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я допущу тебя к действительной службе. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164278 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164356 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164356_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:05 1423699545 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164356_1 00164356_1 N Friendly 04 A1a BoSCade: Объединение с минитменами ради уничтожения Института, может, и идет вразрез с принципами Братства, но это необходимо было сделать. Как бы то ни было, раз ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я допущу тебя к действительной службе. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ad victoriam, паладин. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164277 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 0016435D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0016435D_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:06 1423699605 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0016435D_1 0016435D_1 N Friendly 05 A1a BoSCade: Как бы то ни было, раз ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я допущу тебя к действительной службе. Ad victoriam, паладин. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164276 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164370 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164370_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:07 1423699643 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164370_1 00164370_1 N Friendly 05 A2a BoSCade: Как бы то ни было, раз ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я допущу тебя к действительной службе. Ad victoriam, страж. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00164276 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF FormID 00164371 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164371_1.xwm 02/12/2015 07:08 1423699683 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00164371_1 00164371_1 N Confident 00 A1a Player Default: Конечно. Начнем. Отлично. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Я задам тебе ряд медицинских вопросов, а ты постарайся максимально точно на них ответить. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B293 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B29A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B29A_1.xwm 02/21/2015 03:18 1424463495 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B29A_1 0008B29A_1 N Concerned 00 B1a Player Default: Может, потом как-нибудь? Без проблем. Но допуск к действительной службе ты получишь только после медосмотра, когда я выдам тебе санитарное свидетельство. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B292 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2AB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2AB_1.xwm 08/18/2014 01:40 1408300822 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2AB_1 0008B2AB_1 N Concerned 00 B1b Просто дай знать, когда сможем начать. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Я задам тебе ряд медицинских вопросов, а ты постарайся максимально точно на них ответить. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B292 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2AB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2AB_2.xwm 08/18/2014 01:40 1408300843 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2AB_2 0008B2AB_2 N Amused 00 X1a Player Default: Если обойдется без вазелина и резиновых перчаток, то всегда пожалуйста. Не волнуйся. Это не такой медосмотр. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Я задам тебе ряд медицинских вопросов, а ты постарайся максимально точно на них ответить. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B291 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2BE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2BE_1.xwm 02/21/2015 03:18 1424463534 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2BE_1 0008B2BE_1 N bedside manner, not raising alarm / Friendly 00 Y1a Player Default: Что за медосмотр? Я отлично себя чувствую. Беспокоиться не о чем. Я просто задам тебе пару вопросов о твоем здоровье. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B290 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D4_1.xwm 08/18/2014 01:33 1408300417 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D4_1 0008B2D4_1 N Friendly 00 Y1b Я должен удостовериться, что ты не занесешь к нам что-нибудь, представляющее угрозу для экипажа. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Я задам тебе ряд медицинских вопросов, а ты постарайся максимально точно на них ответить. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B290 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D4_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D4_2 0008B2D4_2 N Friendly 05 A1a Player Default: Ни разу в жизни не приходилось серьезно болеть. Отлично, отлично. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Третий вопрос... пожалуйста, отвечай честно. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B28B 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2F0_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:15 1408302916 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2F0_1 0008B2F0_1 N Flirting 05 B1a Player Default: Надеюсь, это шутка. Вовсе нет... Это серьезный вопрос. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B28A 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B29B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B29B_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:16 1408302994 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B29B_1 0008B29B_1 N Friendly 05 B1b Однако я предположу, что твой ответ - "нет". BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Третий вопрос... пожалуйста, отвечай честно. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B28A 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B29B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B29B_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:16 1408303009 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B29B_2 0008B29B_2 N Friendly 05 X1a Player Default: Если честно, не помню. Что ж, похоже, никаких застарелых симптомов не наблюдается, так что предположим, что ответ - "нет". BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Третий вопрос... пожалуйста, отвечай честно. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B289 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2AC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2AC_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:18 1408303085 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2AC_1 0008B2AC_1 N Friendly 05 Y1a Player Default: А были уже проблемы с заболеваниями у экипажа? Ну, вообще да... были. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B288 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D5_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:07 1408302420 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D5_1 0008B2D5_1 N Friendly 05 Y1b Наши разведотряды довольно часто попадают на зараженную территорию или сталкиваются с переносчиками. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B288 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D5 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D5_2.xwm 08/18/2014 02:23 1408303410 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D5_2 0008B2D5_2 N Friendly 05 Y1c Мы не хотим, чтобы один член экипажа заразил весь корабль. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B288 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D5 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D5_3.xwm 08/18/2014 02:21 1408303318 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D5_3 0008B2D5_3 N Question 05 Y1d Однако этот осмотр касается тебя. Так что отвечай, у тебя когда-нибудь было инфекционное заболевание? Или контакты с лицом, у которого диагностировали инфекционное заболевание? BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Ни разу в жизни не приходилось серьезно болеть. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B288 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2D5 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2D5_4.xwm 08/18/2014 02:11 1408302682 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2D5_4 0008B2D5_4 N puzzled / Puzzled 02 A1a Player Default: До бомбардировок радиационное облучение было не таким уж частым явлением. До бомбардировок? Что? Погоди, я сверю свои записи. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ты бывший резидент убежища? qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B283 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2F5_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:02 1408302142 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2F5_1 0008B2F5_1 N Surprised 02 B1a Player Default: Проверь свои записи, док. Я не отсюда родом. Что? Погоди, я проверю документы. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ты бывший резидент убежища? qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B282 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B29C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B29C_1.xwm 08/18/2014 01:53 1408301613 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B29C_1 0008B29C_1 N Surprised 02 X1a Player Default: Отец постоянно говорил, что я слишком близко сижу к телевизору. Телевизору? Погоди секунду... Дай-ка я проверю свои записи. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ты бывший резидент убежища? qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B281 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2AD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2AD_1.xwm 08/18/2014 01:58 1408301925 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2AD_1 0008B2AD_1 N Sarcastic 02 Y1a Player Default: Ну, если да, проверка "Волт-Тек" это бы показала. Проверка "Волт-Тек"? Погоди, я проверю свои записи. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSCade: Ты бывший резидент убежища? qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B280 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2BF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2BF_1.xwm 08/18/2014 02:03 1408302228 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2BF_1 0008B2BF_1 N Friendly 10 A1a Player Default: Ответ приемлемый... и самый распространенный. Отлично. Все необходимые сведения у меня есть. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B27B 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2CB_3.xwm 02/21/2015 03:21 1424463673 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2CB_3 0008B2CB_3 N Friendly 10 A1b Не вижу никаких причин, которые могли бы помешать тебе приступить к службе. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B27B 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2CB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2CB_1.xwm 10/08/2014 22:11 1412781101 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2CB_1 0008B2CB_1 N Friendly 10 A1c Если когда-нибудь понадобится медицинская помощь, обращайся. BoSCade NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B27B 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0008B2CB 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B2CB_2.xwm 02/21/2015 03:21 1424463660 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0008B2CB_2 0008B2CB_2 N in a genuine medical concern way У тебя со слухом беда? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 001858ED FormID 001858EE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001858EE_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 08:53 1409104433 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_001858EE_1 001858EE_1 N Эй, ты... меня слышишь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 001858ED FormID 001858EF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001858EF_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 08:55 1409104559 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_001858EF_1 001858EF_1 N in a genuine medical concern way Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, рыцарь? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 001858ED FormID 001858F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001858F0_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 08:54 1409104479 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_001858F0_1 001858F0_1 N in a genuine medical concern way Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, паладин? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 001858ED FormID 001858F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001858F1_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 08:54 1409104479 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_001858F1_1 001858F1_1 N in a genuine medical concern way Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, страж? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 001858ED FormID 001858F2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001858F2_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 08:55 1409104522 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_001858F2_1 001858F2_1 N Question -1 A Наконец-то ты здесь, солдат. Ну что, приступим к медосмотру? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Конечно. Начнем. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0008B315 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B315_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 02/21/2015 03:17 1424463457 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0008B315_1 0008B315_1 N Question -1 A А, вот и ты... Отлично. Ну что, приступим к медосмотру? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Конечно. Начнем. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00010 BoSPrydwen_01_CadeIntro FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0008B314 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008B314_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/18/2014 04:52 1408312364 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0008B314_1 0008B314_1 N Question -1 A Ощущаешь какие-нибудь последствия взрыва в Институте? NPCMKnightCaptainCade Player Default: Нет, все в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил, док. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00020 BoSPrydwen_02_CadePost FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00164363 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00164363_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 02/12/2015 06:46 1423698376 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00164363_1 00164363_1 N Тебя ждет пилот-капитан Келс. А затем возвращайся на медосмотр. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0008F546 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0008F546_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 08/18/2014 04:56 1408312607 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0008F546_1 0008F546_1 N Concerned. / Concerned Э, а старейшина Мэксон в курсе, что на борту твой синтетический друг? NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 001AC386 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC386_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 03/01/2015 04:57 1425160632 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_001AC386_1 001AC386_1 N Initially concerned, then realizing the person you're looking at is not who you think they are, then disgusted. / Concerned Господи, твоему другу требуется серьезная... погоди, это что, гуль? Фу. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 001AC387 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC387_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 03/01/2015 04:58 1425160729 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_001AC387_1 001AC387_1 N Если потребуется, могу помочь с медикаментами. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 0018EAB0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAB0_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:45 1410381959 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAB0_1 0018EAB0_1 N Concerned Всегда следи за уровнем радиации. Плохо может стать очень быстро. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 0018EAB1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAB1_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:47 1410382039 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAB1_1 0018EAB1_1 N Concerned Постарайся не злоупотреблять такими препаратами, как винт или психо. На какое-то время тебе станет легче, но в итоге они тебя уничтожат. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 0018EAB2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAB2_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:48 1410382112 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAB2_1 0018EAB2_1 N Concerned Не забудь запастись стимуляторами. Их много не бывает. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 0018EAB3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAB3_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:49 1410382183 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAB3_1 0018EAB3_1 N Concerned Будь осторожнее. Мы уже похоронили слишком много хороших ребят. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCadeHellos FormID 0018EAB4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018EAB4_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:52 1410382354 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAB4_1 0018EAB4_1 N Irritated Паладин Данс прошел все медосмотры. Не могу поверить, что синты так похожи на людей. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos302 BoS302 000C31A3 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace BoS302CrewHellosUnsolved FormID 001AC325 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC325_1.xwm BoS302Hellos 03/01/2015 02:13 1425150782 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoS302_BoS302Hellos_001AC325_1 001AC325_1 N Somber На корабле говорят, что вы казнили Данса. По крайней мере, он не страдал. NPCMKnightCaptainCade qgBos302 BoS302 000C31A3 FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace BoS302CrewHellosSolved FormID 001AC32C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001AC32C_1.xwm BoS302Hellos 03/01/2015 02:31 1425151878 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoS302_BoS302Hellos_001AC32C_1 001AC32C_1 N Puzzled Что-то не так, страж? NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CF7 FormID 00169CF8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00169CF8_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:45 1423773914 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CF8_1 00169CF8_1 N Puzzled Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, солдат? Эй! NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CF7 FormID 00169CF9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00169CF9_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:43 1423773832 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CF9_1 00169CF9_1 N Irritated Кхм. У меня много дел, солдат. NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CF7 FormID 00169CFA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00169CFA_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:44 1423773861 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CFA_1 00169CFA_1 N Question Может, тебе стоит зайти в другой раз? NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CF7 FormID 00169CFB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00169CFB_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:44 1423773878 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CFB_1 00169CFB_1 N 01 A1a BoSGroup01: Док, можно вас на минутку? Что тебя беспокоит? Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F048 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F04A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F04A_1.xwm 08/19/2014 11:44 1408423447 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F04A_1 0017F04A_1 N 01 A2a BoSGroup01: Док, можно вас на минутку? У тебя бледный вид... Тебе нехорошо? Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F048 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F04B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F04B_1.xwm 08/19/2014 11:48 1408423703 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F04B_1 0017F04B_1 N 01 A3a BoSGroup01: Док, можно вас на минутку? Брат, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F048 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F04C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F04C_1.xwm 08/19/2014 11:46 1408423573 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F04C_1 0017F04C_1 N 01 A4a BoSGroup01: Док, можно вас на минутку? Сестра, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F048 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F04D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F04D_1.xwm 08/19/2014 11:47 1408423661 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F04D_1 0017F04D_1 N 03 A1a BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Принимай эти таблетки раз в день, а через неделю зайдешь ко мне. Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F045 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F057 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F057_1.xwm 08/19/2014 12:02 1408424560 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F057_1 0017F057_1 N 03 A2a BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. Хм-м... Интересно. Зайди позже, чтобы я мог как следует тебя осмотреть. Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F045 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F058 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F058_1.xwm 08/19/2014 12:03 1408424629 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F058_1 0017F058_1 N 03 A3a BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. Ого. Это довольно странно. Постарайся немного отдохнуть и пей побольше жидкости. Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F045 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F059 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F059_1.xwm 08/19/2014 12:05 1408424710 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F059_1 0017F059_1 N 03 A4a BoSGroup01: Вчера в столовой подавали салат с яйцами болотников. А сегодня меня все утро тошнит чем-то зеленым. Да, такое бывает, я знаю. Вот, прими это, и все будет тип-топ. Cade NPCMKnightCaptainCade ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05 0017F045 00000 ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0017F05A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0017F05A_1.xwm 08/19/2014 12:06 1408424788 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvBoSAirportPrydwen05__0017F05A_1 0017F05A_1 N Worried 02 A6a Companion: Старейшина, разрешите доложить. У нас есть потери, но этого следовало ожидать. Мы ведь в Содружество не материалы собирать прибыли, в конце концов. target NPCMKnightCaptainCade Companion: Прочь отсюда, грязный гуль! CIS_ChatWithNPC_Danse 0018A7D3 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_DanseScene FFFFFFFF BoSKnightCaptainCade GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018A855 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0018A855_1.xwm 09/05/2014 03:11 1409861468 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Danse__0018A855_1 0018A855_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Гр-ра! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019544E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544E_1 0019544E_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. А-а-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019544F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544F_1 0019544F_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195450 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195450_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195450_1 00195450_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Р-ра-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195451 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195451_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195451_1 00195451_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195452 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195452_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195452_1 00195452_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-ар-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195453 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195453_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195453_1 00195453_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ых! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019548E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548E_1 0019548E_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ха! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019548F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548F_1 0019548F_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Йа! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195490 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195490_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195490_1 00195490_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ра-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195491 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195491_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195491_1 00195491_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive *тяжело дышит* *кашель* *кашель* NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195480 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195480_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195480_1 00195480_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive Уф! *тяжело дышит* NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195481 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195481_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195481_1 00195481_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive А-а! *кашель* *хрип* NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195482 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195482_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195482_1 00195482_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ха! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 0019546F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019546F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__0019546F_1 0019546F_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ар-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195470 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195470_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195470_1 00195470_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Уф! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195471 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195471_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195471_1 00195471_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Гр-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195472 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195472_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195472_1 00195472_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent У-ух! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195473 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195473_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195473_1 00195473_1 N death / InPain За... с-старейшину М-мэксона... NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AED_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:04 1412964275 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AED_1 001A4AED_1 N death / InPain Честь и с-слава... NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AEE_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:05 1412964331 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEE_1 001A4AEE_1 N death / InPain За Б-братство... NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AEF_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:06 1412964361 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEF_1 001A4AEF_1 N InPain А-а... NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 00195445 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195445_1.xwm 09/20/2014 02:32 1411155167 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__00195445_1 00195445_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019545D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545D_1 0019545D_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уи-и! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019545E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545E_1 0019545E_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Йа-а! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019545F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545F_1 0019545F_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Ар-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195460 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195460_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195460_1 00195460_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уф! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195461 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195461_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195461_1 00195461_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195462 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\00195462_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195462_1 00195462_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. А-а-айа-р-р-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019548A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548A_1 0019548A_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Йа-а-а-р-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019548B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548B_1 0019548B_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Р-р-р-ра-а-а-ар-р! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\0019548C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548C_1 0019548C_1 N За Братство! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AF6_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965865 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF6_1 001A4AF6_1 N За победу! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AF7_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965879 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF7_1 001A4AF7_1 N Никакой пощады! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AF8_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965888 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF8_1 001A4AF8_1 N Ad victoriam! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AF9_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965901 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF9_1 001A4AF9_1 N За старейшину Мэксона! NPCMKnightCaptainCade DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AFA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMKnightCaptainCade\001A4AFA_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965914 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AFA_1 001A4AFA_1 N BoSKnightCaptainCade